Cebu Pacific Airline
Cebu Pacific Airline Main Facts Headquarters Hangar 23, Domestic Road, Pasay City, Philippines Primary Hub Ninoy Aquino International Airport Terminal 3 Secondary Hub Mactan International Airport-Cebu CEO Lance Gokongwei, John Gokongwei Jr.(Chairman Emeritus) Fleet Size 4 Destinations 8 Alliance ~Wings of Asia~ (CEO: Bendale) Cebu Pacific Airline is a low-cost carrier based on the Philippines. It is owned by JG Summit holdings corporation, with Lance Gokongwei as owner and CEO. 'Fleet' Cebu Pacific currently maintains 3 A320 class aircraft (1 A319s and 2 A320s). Making the airline the only major Airbus A320 operator in South East Asia. The airline also operates a Boeing 757-300 aircraft which is used mainly for International Flights. Cebu Pacific also operated ATR-72, Embraer ERJ190, MD-81, and MD-90 aircraft. 'Destinations' Cebu Pacific currently serves 8 Routes (7 International, and 1 Domestic). South East Asia -Bangkok -Singapore China -Shanghai -Hong Kong Taiwan -Taipei Japan -Tokyo South Korea -Seoul (Starts January, 31,2009) United States of America -Anchorage, Alaska (w/ Technical Stop in Tokyo.) Domestic -Cebu 'Alliance Membership' The Airline 1st had a alliance membership with Bellerophon Alliance with Pegasus as the CEO. Although Cebu Pacific enjoyed the alliance because of its high fuel assistance. Lance Gokongwei decided to leave the alliance due to the following reasons: * Not enough Asian Slot available * No Repairs and Aircraft Purchase Discount Although its a small problem the CEO submitted a formal letter 1st to Wink Air alliance, but the application failed. So Lance Gokongwei decided to join ~Wings of Asia~ alliance instead because of the Asian slots available. 'Code Share Agreements' The Following airliners are code shared with Cebu Pacific: *Asiana *Kamikaze (CEB-HKG-CEB) 'Airline Achievements' *Philippines' best airline for 2008. *Air Safety Commendation awarded by the Philippine Air Transportation Office. *Cebu Pacific became the 1st Asian Airline to cross the Pacific, January, 29,2009. 'Crew, Security, and Details' Normally Cebu Pacific crews consists of 2 Pilots (Captain and 1st Officer), 5 Steward/Stewardess, and 3 Air Marshals provided by the Philippine Marine's Elite Force Recon Team (Philippines' equivalent to US Navy SEALS.) There details are highly top secret. Before the aircraft leaves Manila or its hub in Cebu, There is a routine inspection by K-9 units from the Philippine National Police to sniff out any dangerous materials or substance entered on the plane. After this Cebu Pacific doesn't allow any sharp metal objects in the plane or any liquid substance other than that served on the plane itself. 'Services' The airline also serves cargo transport run by Cebu Pacific Air Cargo services. We make sure your package arrives at the destination fast and easy. Special meals are served on International Flights as well as complimentary beverages. This includes low fat, low sodium, Thai, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Filipino, Muslim, and Vegetarian meals. 'Incidents' There are no fatal incidents regarding Cebu Pacific aircraft. Although 1 Minor incident happened. January,15,2009: A MD-90 Cebu Pacific made an emergency landing in Cebu when the Captain of the aircraft, Alex Carvajal suffered a mild stroke in mid-air. The aircraft landed safely and the ailing captain transported to the hospital.